


The Time Thief

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel goes to chat with Death to make sure that he stays on track and, in doing so, discovers The Book Thief's story and reveals his own opinion about humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Thief

Hey.

I know you fans like to think that my trips to the future were always fun or, at the very least, peaceful. It lightens your spirits and gives you fun ideas as to what I could have brought up and shown everyone in Heaven. It’s great that you’re so interested in us. Makes God happy to know that that people are listening to history, and when God’s happy, I’m happy. I’m gonna tell you a different tale today though. It took place..in Nazi Germany. I’m sure you’re all familiar with my relationship with time. It’s about one time I decided to pay Earth and Death a visit. Death was one of the more..human Angels, but, unlike the Grigori, he wouldn’t fall and cause a gigantic mess. However, he did need a talking-to from time to time in order to make sure he didn’t forget his job. Unlike me, he had a lot of work to do and no free time. So, while God never answered him, I, his best Angel, sometimes spoke to him. This was one of those times.

When I arrived, the sky was blazing red and bits of ash were falling from it. It was all the result of bombs falling from the sky. Humans killing humans. I myself don’t quite see the point of it, but I do know that you all sometimes have to fight with each other. It usually just leaves more work for Death, but it isn’t our position to interfere. We would only do that if the Nazi’s had managed to use The Darkness or Demons. Unlike what some of you might believe, everything they did was done with human things-free will, government, and good technology. Not as great as Heaven’s, but good enough to deal with the Holocaust and World War Two. Besides, you guys couldn’t match us, not even in a thousand years.

But I’m sure you already know that. Plus, I’m getting off-track. The land was covered in rubble-the remains of shops, houses, apartments, and anything else the bombs found. It’s a good thing my body isn’t like yours. I didn’t have to deal with getting through that mess or getting singed by burning ‘snow’ or explaining myself to German workers. I’m sure you already know the reason why. If not, look it up. I don’t have the time to educate you and get off-topic again. I managed to find Death as he was jumping out of a garbage truck. It was warm, so he wasn’t wearing his robes, but he was carrying a book. As the truck sped off, I spoke up. “What’s wrong? Leftover soul in the garbage?”

He just gave me a tired look and shook his head. “No. But..I found that girls book.” Death is a busy man, so to do both him and the souls he had to grab a favor, I stopped time. After all, I was also a little interested in what he was saying. Your fashion, technology, and architecture is amazing, but I am intrigued by your stories, both fictional and not.

“What girl?” Death opened up the slightly beaten volume and waved me over.

“Liesel’s book.. _The Book Thief_.” Death may not be bad at writing, but he is shaky when it comes to speaking sometimes. I have no idea why, but it’s something he needs to improve upon. Anyway, I wandered over and looked at the title page of _The Book Thief_. I’m not going to tell you how it was organized or what was in it. Again, I’m sure you already know, and if you don’t, then you need to do a bit of research on your own. You can’t expect Heaven or me to do everything for you. Ain’t our job. But Death and I read the whole thing in one session. He flipped the pages, and I read over his shoulder. It might have annoyed him, but if he complained, he would lose his free time, so he kept his mouth shut. As we read, I saw how Death and this girl connected, what she and many other humans had gone through, how terrible and wonderful their choices were, and how strong, weak, and puzzling you humans can be sometimes. It was a compelling story. Probably compelling enough to impact your life, if it hasn’t already.

As Death closed the book, I smirked. At least, that’s what you humans seem to call my smile. “That’s one Hell of a tale, Death. Perhaps you can add it to your collection. But you have a job to do. Get it done.” Of course, it would never be done until the human race-you all-no longer existed, but I wasn’t going to say that. He probably knew already. So, I restarted time, and as he floated away, I thought about the book thief’s story and decided to watch it. Jumping through time, I watched the life of Hans, of Max, of Rosa and Rudy and everyone that was important to Liesel. I saw a Jew trying to box in the dark, war, concentration camps, a library in a mansion, a human accordion painting, and the book thief kissing her best friends lips. I managed to sneak _The Standover Man_ and the rest of Liesel’s books out when no one would use them or care. After reading through them, I added them to Death’s collection, since he cared about this girl.

Out of curiosity, I even looked into Liesel’s life afterwards. While it had a rough start, I would say that the rest of it ended better than her story began. While I said nothing to either of them, I even watched as Death took Liesel, showed her the abandoned book that saved her life, and told her how he felt about humans. I shall now tell you how I feel about humanity. Consider this your lucky day. Pay attention, because I won’t type it out twice or bold it. I’m neither haunted nor amazed because of humans. Sure, the things you create are impressive. But, right now, I don’t have much interest in you as a whole.

Sure, Enoch personally fascinates me, but that’s only one human out of all of you. I personally couldn’t care less whether or not you all blew yourselves up today or achieved world peace. It’s all part of your free will, and Death would be the one dealing with you all. The others-like Raphael-might help if it got to be a bit too much for even him, but I wouldn’t be a part of that group. Unless, of course, God called and told me to. I can’t say no to that worrywart, after all. I wouldn’t want Him to tire Himself out fretting. 

So, that’s the tale I wanted to tell right now. I’ll come back if I think of something more, but do remember that I have seen more than peaceful cities. Also, live your life the way you want to, because God and I don’t care. Unless, of course, you dabble with Demons. We do care about that, so don’t do it. It cuts into my free time, it gives The Darkness and its denizens more power, and you and everyone else involved will be in agony when you’re gobbled up by it. If you don’t believe me, look up Arma-oh? You already know about him? Good. One less think I have to tell you to look up.

Talk to you later.


End file.
